Vacation
by EternityEchoes
Summary: Roxas doesn't know what to to when Organization XII is given a one-day vacation. Crappy summary, but the story's better. Please read/review! AkuRoku, small spoilers for KH 358/2 Days.


_**Vacation**_

**Hey, all! So I'm challenging myself to write 25 new oneshots...no deadline, I guess. Maybe Christmas. Maybe not. Anyways, I'd love it if you would review and give me some ideas and requests for some of them. I'll take requests for Death Note, Maximum Ride, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII, Inuyasha, Cirque Du Freak, Vampire Knight, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Harry Potter. If you would like to request a different anime, manga, or book, feel free, and I'll write it if I've read or watched the series or movie. ^_^**

**O_o ...yeah. So this is my second KH fic, and I've been inspired to write these lately because I went out and bought the new game, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, and I haven't been able to stop playing it since I bought it. Even these stories--I'm only writing them when I'm forced to quit playing or when I have to go to bed. Or when I get stuck on the game, like I currently am. I think it's taking over my brain...just like Death Note did when I first started watching it. ^_^**

**Anyway, some of my fics will have cutscenes from the game, just as like an intro thingy. So there'll probably be some spoilers in there for those of you who haven't played the game.**

**...Wow, I think that was the longest author's note in history. So if you managed to get this far and still like me enough to read the rest of the fic, despite my pointless rambling, congrats! Now you get to enjoy the story. xoxoxoxo**

**x-x-x**

"Vacation?" Roxas read off the sign posted on the window of the Grey Area. "What does that mean? What's a vacation?" His pyromanic friend walked up behind him, running his fingers throught his red spiky hair, also reading the sign. "Finally! It's about time we got a vacation. I can't even remember when the last one was. So what are you gonna do, Roxas?"

The blonde boy shrugged, turning to face Axel. "I dunno. What's a vacation?"

"Whaddya mean, what's a vacation?"

"What I asked. So what is it?"

Axel shrugged, leaning up against the large plate glass window. "A vacation's like a day off. Y'know, where you don't have to go on any missions or anything." A smile came onto Roxas's face, and his eyes brightened. "Cool! So what do I have to do?"

"What do you have to...Roxas, you're totally missing the point. You don't _have_ to do anything. It's what you want to do."

"So what do I want to do?"

The redhead stared at him in disbelief. "I don't know! Whatever you like to do." They started walking out of the room, and Roxas held the door open for Axel. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I dunno. Sleep, probably. Then, when I'm done with that, I'll roll over and sleep some more."

They both started laughing, and Roxas playfully punched his friend on the arm. "You're so lazy, Axel! Don't you get enough sleep already?"

"You can never get enough sleep." Axel told the blonde seriously, earning himself another punch on the arm. "Well...I still don't know what I like. I like eating ice cream with you and Xion...but I can't do that all day." Roxas told the redhead, who yawned. "I dunno, then. Guess I'll see you later." he said, patting the short boy on the head and walking into his bedroom.

_A whole day to do whatever I like_...Roxas thought uncertainly. _But what do I like?_

x-x-x

He napped in one of the comfortable couches in the Grey Area for a while, before becoming bored. _How can Axel do this all day?_ he asked himself, popping his neck from where he had been laying on it. "Guess I'll go to Twilight Town..." Roxas said out loud. "Or maybe Wonderland...though I definately don't want to meet up with that cat again. Not on what's supposed to be a fun day. Or I could go see what Xion's doing!" he murmured excitedly, running out of the room.

"Xion!" he called down the hallway, his voice echoing back to him. "Xiii-onnn!"

When no one answered, he poked his head around the corner only to find her practing her keyblade fighting, listening to her iPOD. Roxas snuck up behind her and pulled an earphone out of her ear, ruffling her short black hair. "Hey, Xion! So what are you gonna do on our vacation?"

She pulled her earbud out of his hand, sweeping her sweat-drenched hair off her forehead. "What I'm doing right now--practicing. Wanna join me?" Roxas shook his head, heading back out of the room. "Nah. Thanks, though..."

"Suit yourself," she murmured, placing the earbud back in her ear.

x-x-x

_I don't think I like vacations very much_, Roxas thought to himself as he wandered the hallways of the Organization's headquarters, ending up in his own bedroom. He sat on the bed for a little bit, rearranging the shells that Xion had given him into different patterns, then neatly placing them in a drawer.

_Maybe Axel will be done sleeping by now...? _Roxas thought listlessly, running his fingers through his blonde hair to spike it up a bit more, then heading out his bedroom door for the fourth time that day. He quietly walked down the hallway, his black leather shoes making soft _pat pat _noises as he walked up the stairs to Axel's door.

He hesitated with his fist in the air for a moment, before quietly knocking on the door. A loud snore came from inside, and Roxas jumped. _Stop being such a chicken_, he scolded himself, then quietly pushed open the door to find Axel sprawled out on the bed, the sheets tangled up around him. His chest was mostly bare, covered only by a corner of said sheets.

Roxas quietly tiptoed over to the side of the bed and stood there staring down at the redhead, before slowly slipping off his shoes and Organization coat and slowly crawled into bed with Axel, being careful not to wake his friend.

The pyromaniac mumbled a bit when Roxas settled into the nest of pillows and tangled sheets, but settled down and rolled over, his long arm falling on top of the blonde boy. Roxas's eyes snapped open and he stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, but Axel was still snoring, so he relaxed and allowed himself to drift off into sleep, feeling safe and comfortable in the strong arms of his best friend.

x-x-x

Axel stirred slightly as the afternoon sun shone directly onto his closed eyes, effectively ending his restful nap. Eyes still closed, he streched a bit, then slowly opened his emerald green eyes and let out a yelp when he found himself staring at Roxas's sleeping face. Even more surprising was the fact that Axel's own arm was tighty wrapped around the blonde boy's waist.

_What the hell happened last night...?_ he wondered somewhat uncertainly, attempting to remember. _Shit, did Demyx finally get us to that bar he was talking about? That'd explain...this..._ He was so absorbed in trying to figure out what had happened that he didn't notice the pair of brilliant turquoise eyes that had opened and were staring at him.

"Hey, Axel..." Roxas murmured, still somewhat half-asleep, and Axel snapped out of his thoughts. "Roxy, good. You're awake. Now you wanna tell me what you were doing in my bed? With me?"

The blue eyes closed again, and Axel shook Roxas's shoulder. "Hey. Roxas. Wake up...no, don't go back to sleep. You didn't answer my question." One blue eye opened sleepily, and he mumbled something inaudible. "Roxas. Speak. Clearly." Axel said slowly, yanking the covers off of his friend, which caused the boy to flinch and curl up closer to the redhead.

"I was bored..." he mumbled tiredly, "and I didn't have anyone to hang out with. Xion was practicing her keyblade stuff and I didn't feel like fighting. So I came here." A smile tugged on Axel's lips as he watched the blonde drift back off into sleep. He tenderly pulled the covers back over the boy, watching Roxas as he slept.

x-x-x

Axel suddenly woke again when Roxas started whimpering in his sleep; the covers on the floor and Roxas snuggled up against the redhead's chest. Axel placed a comforting hand on the blonde's head, but when he wouldn't stop whimpering, Axel shook the boy.

"Roxas, wake up." he whispered. "Wake up...it's just a dream, don't worry, nothing can hurt you." he murmured soothingly.

Roxas searched blindly for Axel's hand, almost smacking his face in the process. The redhead gently took his friend's soft hand, holding onto it and continuing to whisper soothing nonsense words. He reached out and timidly brushed Roxas's cheek, feeling his gut clench as he touched the tears falling down the blonde's face.

"Axel?" Roxas asked quietly, still trembling as his friend's other hand tangled in his spiky blonde hair.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Roxas was silent for a moment. "You're still here." he said in amazement, his voice calmer as the shaking subsided. "Course I am, silly." Axel chuckled, tilting his friend's face up so he could meet his eyes. "What was your nightmare about?"

"You, of course." Roxas said matter-of-factly. "I dreamed...well, y'know that time you went away to Castle Oblivion and everyone thought you'd died? It was about that..."

Axel pulled the boy into a hug, and Roxas stiffened for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the older man. "I wouldn't have died...not before I had a chance to do this."

He smiled and pressed his lips once to the boy's, then pulled back to gauge his reaction. He didn't get far, though--as soon as Roxas felt him start to back off, the blonde grabbed Axel's face in his hands and pulled the redhead back to him. "Don't even _think _of leaving me again. Got it memorized?" he laughed, mocking his best friend.

"Sure do." Axel smiled back, pushing Roxas back onto his own side of the bed. The boy protested weakly as the redhead covered him back up, pressing his lips once to Roxas's forehead before laying back down on his own side of the bed. "Now go to sleep, silly. And no more nightmares this time, 'kay?"

Roxas grumbled for a bit before firmly reaching out and taking Axel's hand.

Axel faintly smiled but melted inside, rubbing tiny circles on the back of the small hand enclosed in his.

"Y'know something, Roxas? I know I don't have a heart...but I think I love you."

The moonlight shone through the chakram-shaped window in Axel's bedroom and danced across Roxas's face, illuminating the sudden, beautiful grin on it.

"Y'know something else, Axel? I _know_ I love you."

**I'm sorry! Crappy ending! I know! **

**I suck at endings. I just need to send my stories to someone else and let them finish them all, lolz. Anyway, please review and lemme know what you think! *looks at ending again***

**Wow, that is **_**really **_**a lame ending. Forgive me? 3 **


End file.
